Caprice Background
Excerpts from the Diary of Brother Theodorus, Monastery of St. Bartholomew 31 December, Anno Domini 1201 I was expecting an uneventful end to the year. I couldn’t have been more wrong. I retired early, as is my custom when I am expected to tend to the earliest of morning duties. Sleep was not to be found easily, however, and I found myself on a solitary trek about the grounds. I soon regretted neglecting to bring a taper, as both its light and its warmth would have been welcome. I had just decided to surrender to the biting chill when a flicker of movement drew my attention to the main gate. Thrice I stumbled over the frozen ground before I reached the main road, and by that time there was no one around. Or so I erroneously thought, for my ears then detected what my eyes had missed. Some small animal, I thought, was at my feet. I bent so as to determine its nature, and was astonished to discover a wicker basket lined with the warmest of coverings. A piercing scream emanated from it, leaving no doubt that this was a human child! 17 August, Anno Domini 1202 Oh, how thankful I am that it was I who discovered the poor child last winter, but I also curse the day. Caprice, as even Fr. Dominic is calling her now, has the uncanny ability to warm this old monk’s heart even as she rips it from me. Truly, the Lord has never sent a happier soul to this Earth. The smile that ever adorns her face, and her infectious laugh, have brought a profound change on this grim, staid community. Her mischievous manner has effected far more grins than frowns. But there are dark undercurrents threatening to pull her away. Virtually everyone who passes time with her feels a dread before seeing her, and a feeling of relief upon departing. No one can give shape to her oddness, but there can be no doubt that it is there. The whispers, that she is not truly a child of The Lord, are increasing. A few have even suggested that she should be taken from this place. I fear that it may be done if a suitable home can be found for her. 31 December, Anno Domini 1204 Truly, we can not know the exact date of Caprice’s birth. As she was but a few days old when she was delivered to us, we shall mark the anniversary of that date as her birthday. I can little fathom the changes she has introduced into our lives in a mere 3 years. We know mirth as few in this day can. We know love as few of our calling ever know. And we know fear as none of God’s children ever should. I regret I have not the words to describe this day’s happenings. All gathered in the great hall to bestow their best wishes upon the child. I believe she knew why we gathered, or, if naught that much, at least that it was in her honor that we celebrated. She looked around the room and gave all a grand smile, and babbled in that way she does. Then her smile broadened more, and a great peal of laughter burst from her tiny lungs. That is when the creature appeared. The common-folk were terror-stricken, momentarily anyway. Those of us with a dash of wits could see that it was a phantasm, but what was its source? It appeared to be a giantous human, with green skin and adorned in motley. But it looked as a child would picture it, and in fact it never threatened anyone or anything. Caprice, of course, was not the least bit disconcerted by its arrival. She beamed at the apparition, and then clapped her hands as she observed the reactions of the others. As the bedlam subsided she issued a tremendous yawn, and was fast asleep. I join not with my brethren in believing the child directly responsible for this event. I can not, however, but be disturbed by her reaction to it. I fear I must agree that some extraordinary power is about this child, and I doubt it is of a divine origin. Brother Adolfo has suggested that it is time we research the rumors of this Order of Hermes, that perhaps she belongs with them if they truly exist. 5 June, Anno Domini 1205 The man calling himself Arcturus of Jerbiton left a few minutes ago. He took Caprice with him, saying that she indeed was “of his realm”. I knew that would be his verdict, and I thought I was prepared for the parting. Of course I was wrong. I found myself begging the man to allow her to remain, even for one more day. He refused, stating that she was suffering “damage to her gift” as long as she remained within our “aura”. He admitted she is too young to be trained, but vowed to look after her until her “apprenticeship” could begin. As they rode away, I was overcome with the feeling that Caprice and I will meet again some day. I eagerly await that day, even as I quail in fear of it. ---- Caprice, filia of Arcturus, follower ofJerbiton, is a young woman of no distinctive physical features. She is just under 5 feet in height, with a moderate build. She possesses the dark hair and dark eyes, as well as the olive complexion, that reveal her Mediterranean heritage. Her dress is simple, normally a traveling cloak and sandals. She wears several rings, of no great worth or workmanship, and ties her long hair back with a red ribbon. Caprice always presents a cheerful face; even long-time associates claim to have never seen her without a smile. In truth, the girl harbors a very wide mean streak, and her sense of humor is a weapon she wields with practiced ease. Ranging from biting comments about a stranger’s accent to elaborate magical pranks at the expense of her parens’ entire covenant, Caprice is always looking to make someone the victim of her own particular brand of humor. Mundanes sense this even upon seeing her laughing visage for the first time, and generally give her a wide berth. Caprice rarely speaks of her life at St. Bartholomew’s Monastery, although it is obvious she recalls much. Like many members of the order of Hermes, she struggles to reconcile her place in the Order with her belief in God. Throughout her apprenticeship she routinely attended mass (when she could), but always at the chapel near the covenant, accompanied by many other coven folk. Since passing her gauntlet she has never entered a church, save for when staying at a covenant that had its own. Caprice will never forget the stern faces of the monks at St. Bartholomew’s as she listened to conversations they thought her too young to follow. “Demon-Spawn” they called her, as well as “Hell’s Messenger”. Likewise, she will never forget Arcturus’ warnings about the Christian Church, his beliefs that to worship The Lord was to cripple your gift. It is not a conflict Caprice is likely to resolve soon.